


Debauchery

by jenovasilver



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bloodplay, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Kink Meme, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Attack on Valencia, Ezio corners Cesare and is about to end him when he has second thoughts and those second thoughts are fucking the Borgia brat senseless when Micheletto decides to spy and then participate.(Former Kink Meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was kink meme, but I fucked up on posting it so I decided to post it here...I have no idea on how long this will be....but we'll see! Enjoy!

***************

The battle was over before it begun, Cesare Borgia-for all his braggart posturing, his fancy armor and unfathomable luck-was in fact a _pussy_ when it was one on one fights...at least to Ezio. The Assassin could not believe that Cesare lived as long as he did yet here he is, heaving and shivering because he knew today was going to be his end, today he was going to fucking die for all the atrocities the Borgias committed. Yet even as he stood there looking at the fucker, Ezio became overwhelmed with another yearning.

Death seemed to be far from his mind. No, there was a fire in his belly, a slow heat rising to the boiling point and it spilled down his body like sticky honey. It was an odd time to be turned on.

Cesare couldn’t comprehend the sudden pause in Ezio but he thought this was a prime opportunity to strike him and so he shouldn’t pass it up. He charged Ezio full on with death gleaming in his eyes however the very moment he reached the Assassin to deliver a strike; he was back handed to the ground like a willful child. It was so quick Ezio _didn’t register that he smacked _Cesare__ , he only noticed him on the ground and cemented his plans for the Borgia brat, right here and now and it would be messy, it would be dirty…

 

 **  
_He was going to take him like the bitch that he was._   
**

 

Only God truly knew how many souls suffered like this under the Borgia's cruelty, seeing how utterly pathetic Cesare was right now made Ezio hard. He still wanted to punish this man for all the horrendous things his family has done but killing him right now? Well, that seemed to be such a waste and since the throbbing between Ezio's legs was resonating with his salacious thoughts, this actually all seemed to be _divine retribution_. Ezio WILL punish Cesare but it would just be with his cock instead of his blade.

“With a face like that, you are far too pretty to be a man.” Ezio’s voice slithered sensually through the air and into Cesare’s ears and made him shiver.

“What?!” Cesare spat and felt his cheek swell from the slap, he looked at Ezio carefully and saw how his gold eyes focused squarely on him like he was already naked. He couldn't deny the intensity of the stare and how Ezio licked his lips just got him excited. Then Cesare snapped back to reality, something was about to happen and he had no clue but he KNEW from that face, he wasn't going to have a proper say, “S-Such vile..how dare you! Die-” And the next thing he felt was lips shutting him up, there was no reaction adequate to descried the complete confusion washing over Cesare’s face. Here this Assassin dog was kissing him with more passion and force that a thousand courtesans couldn’t hope to master, he tried to stab Ezio but he was just thrown to the ground and flipped so he wouldn’t see exactly what was going to happen next. “Unhand me Pezzo di merda!”

“Enough of your words...they are wasted now.”

“Why you!” Ezio tore away Cesare’s armor and garments with such violence that Cesare thought that the Assassin was possessed. He was half right, he WAS hungry and his cock was at the point of screaming to get free and get in that ass. Cesare felt the air on his backside, knew that he was vulnerable and began to panic, his cock was slowly swelling from excitement and felt the rough grip around his member, releasing a scream. _Damn Assassin_! His fingers were so skilled and Cesare struggled to get free which only made Ezio harder and he proved that point by resting his full exposed form squarely between Cesare’s cheeks. “W-What?!! Don't you dare do something so..!” a quick bullet of spit hit his body and slid between his ass and an overwhelming sense of dread took hold of him, “Tu frocio disgustoso! I shall not be taken! Not by a cane like you! Stop!” Ezio just chuckled like the command was too ludicrous to obey and pushed.

He pierced Cesare's entrance with no forgiveness or consideration. He was filled and choked from the sudden action, Ezio wasn't a large man but he wasn't small either and the engorged cock made his body stretch and crack. Mi Dio the pain, oh how sticky sweet and sharp it was to Cesare and his body hungrily sucked around on the Assassin's rod like it came from heaven.

“Ahh, Un perfetto sì...” Ezio whispered and graciously allowed Cesare to breathe in his considerable size just enough before barreling deeper into him. Cesare struggled as he felt his cock swelling, damnit no, he should've hated this...only one other to take Cesare roughly like this and Ezio was NOT him! And yet the bastardo knew perfectly how to reach his sweet spot and teased it, pushing and prodding close enough to tap it the area then cruelly pulling back to the point that he was nearly out much to Cesare’s displeasure. His body retained the memory of what was once within him, oh how he hated being so obvious about how much he now wanted this to continue. “Hmm?” Ezio playfully cocked his head as Cesare struggled to face him, the image was to die for.

“D-do not...leave me like this..”

“That is not polite, what are you suppose to say when you want something, bambino?” Ezio's voice was dripping, that timbre was mixing in with the sex in the air and Cesare had to acknowledge that he was excited. But he instead denied the answer and wiggled underneath Ezio's body making the mistake of moving somewhat and Ezio smiled before pulling himself out completely. Now there was only his bare tip inside Cesare; keeping the entrance blocked.

“F-Fucking bastardo! Do not move...not another inch!” Cesare shouted, his desperation laid bare and Ezio pulls out more,their bodies had only a small gap between them and the return of the cold air made Cesare shiver. Hearing Ezio's laugh was almost too much to bear, fuck his pride, “W-wait! Please!”

“Please _what_?”

“PLEASE FUCK ME!”

“Bene.” And shoved his finger inside Cesare instead of his cock, after all, he had time to play...this was the warm up.

 

******

 

He searched throughout the landscape for Cesare, the Assassins were there! Damnit! And the Borgias forces were being taken. He himself was attacking and fleeing from their numbers, his homeland, the Borgias homeland…being consumed by Assassin might.

But Micheletto could not think of this, he had to locate and protect Cesare, he ran through the battles, through the death…until he heard the muffled sounds and cries of a man and knew them fondly.

It was Cesare and he wasn’t _alone_.

Before the embers of rage slowly consumed him, he heard a passionate cry, wait? A sweet cry such as that? _Coming from Cesare_? What was going on and Micheletto spied the scene, there on his knees, his body draped in white with a blade pointed to the throat of Cesare was Ezio Auditore, the famed Assassin that REFUSED to die.

Micheletto had to be silent, oh he wanted nothing more then to rush in and stab that bastard but he was transfixed on what he was observing.

Ezio kept the blade expertly against Cesare’s throat as his belly cooled weakly on the ground, chaos was all around them and yet Ezio seemed to have a devilish aura that shone through his smile. His hand fingered through Cesare’s body like it was searching for something, Cesare was in spasms, he clawed the earth and shook weakly against the intrusion, lust covered his face in a rosy hue…he LOVED being fingered but there was no way that Ezio could’ve known that. To him, this was just getting the interior nice and wet so he could do some serious work in there, he wanted Cesare broken completely by lust and just looking at how his body was quivering and just from his FINGER. Oh he knew the boy would speak in tongues once he placed his cock back inside.

Cesare cut himself along the sharp blade’s edge, it would temporarily bring him to his senses only to have Ezio a finger into him, he already had three inside and made them dance. He reached deeper into him until he found the damned spot again and AGAIN grazed it, no, no Cesare want him to grab it, to poke it… _anything_ then tease it.

“My, you are moaning like a piccola cagna…are you a woman now Cesare Borgia?”

Ezio could’ve called him the King of England and he probably would say yes, instead Cesare quaked into his third orgasm, spilling white on the ground and making him dirtier by the moment. The retraction of the hidden blade jolted him to reality as the fingers were removed from him. Ezio pulled Cesare’s hair and sat down.

“W-what…are you tired…old man?” Cesare managed through the shakes, his seed trailing down between his legs with the remainder mixed in with the stuck dirt on his stomach.

“No, clean me.” He stuck his coated three fingers at Cesare who looked at him wearily; Micheletto’s jaw nearly hit the floor. There was NO way that Cesare was going to comply with this, this Assassin dog was DARING to command his Master to behave like a common whore. He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t obey an Assassin. _He couldn’t_ !?

Cesare begrudgingly took the fingers into his mouth and licked them hungrily and Micheletto was breathless…what kind of witchcraft did Ezio cast on Cesare to make him so submissive? He didn’t like that, he didn’t approve of Cesare making himself a slave yet he trailed his fingers to his tights, the bulge wasn’t disapproving this scenario clearly.

Ezio looked on as Cesare licked his fingers and stealthily bent his face to the wound on Cesare’s nape, he lapped the blood then dragged his tongue down over the dirt and seed remnants. When Cesare felt his hot tongue on his nipples, he came again. Micheletto looked to be right behind him.

That’s when he locked eyes with Auditore and watched the covetous grin that slowly crept across his face.

 

 **  
_This has become interesting._   
**

*****************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio and Cesare are having a moment, Micheletto is compelled to participate whether he realizes it or not..

**********************************************

Micheletto didn’t move an inch, one part fear and the other complete erection, it wasn’t hard to see WHY Ezio was so popular with men and women, the allure of the shrouded Assassins was enough for people and staring a man like Auditore down or worse…having HIM stare you down. You either came or ran screaming into the night…both if you were lucky enough.

Ezio didn’t have to react, normally he would, okay this wasn’t a particularly normal circumstance but he was just enjoying the current circumstance REGARDLESS. Two birds with one stone, wait, was he going to kill Micheletto too? Well sure that would be rather convenient all around, Micheletto was Cesare’s right hand so stabbing in the throat would be ideal. But then that would mean his primary objective-fucking Cesare-would have to cease to-fucking Assassin business- and well, Ezio couldn’t be arse to do that right now.

 

Neither move until Cesare squeaked from the silence.

 

 _**And an idea formed.** _

 

Without warning Ezio stuck his teeth into Cesare’s neck, why? No reason outside of making Micheletto move ever so closer and Cesare screamed, Mi Dio what was this Assassin dog planning? The fingers that were removed and just cleaned by him returned to his fleshy insides and Cesare gasped, he rocked his hips while he was on his knees with Ezio’s fingers wiggling inside. In truth Ezio REALLY didn’t have to do anything, Cesare was HELLBENT on getting those fingers deeper inside to his prostate and he pushed his waist up and down on Ezio’s hand.

“M-Merda…you are a whore to this..” Ezio strained, Cesare wasn’t some light little maiden so all his weight crashing on his fingers while pleasant to Cesare was kinda hurting Ezio now. Okay, this was a double edged sword here, the most important thing was not to lose control of the situation. Ezio yanked Cesare’s head back and sent them both tumbling to the dirt, which was a pretty good idea because now Ezio didn’t have to hold the bitch up on his palm.

“Dio, D-Dio!” Cesare shouted, he came again and lost count how many times he did, “P-please…I…can’t take anymore.”

“Why? Your seed is tainted….my goal is simply to drain every drop out of you so there is no chance in you creating anymore Borgia.” Ezio’s voice felt sharp and sure, Cesare tongue felt swollen and couldn’t respond fast enough…the white spots were still flashing in his eyes. The Assassin pulled him up by the neck and jettisoned the hidden blade so quickly that it actually nicked Cesare in the process, “I want to make you come until you drown il mio amore.” And Ezio’s eyes darted straight at Micheletto who was standing about 4 ft from them now, the shape of his cock through his garment hid nothing.

“Y-you bastardo...I will-” Micheletto went still when he saw Ezio’s blade rest right behind Cesare’s ear, the cold steel caused his body to shake.

“Prepare me cagna. And present your ass to the world.” Ezio sat back and Cesare didn’t offer any type of rebuttal, in fact he dove on Ezio’s cock so swiftly that Ezio wondered why the hell didn’t he do this sooner? Micheletto was struck dumb at the sight of his master, his soaked ass in the air, his knees in the dirt...his mouth...

His MOUTH.

God, the mouth, Cesare wasn’t the best at oral but looking at how he devoured the Assassin’s rod without any hesitation made him burst from his pants, Cesare pulled back on the foreskin and dragged his lips along the smooth form...tasting the remnants of his first entry in Cesare and the sweat of their play. Salty bubbling started leaking from the head and Cesare wouldn’t allow it the trip to continue, he wrapped his lips on the head and sucked on the hole. Merda, Ezio wasn’t trying to hold back or shoot but Cesare heated mouth was a trap, he was a proficient cocksucker of the highest degree.

Micheletto fumbled on his pants string, confounded it’s lacings, he NEVER got a suck like that from Cesare, hell, he was the one doing most of the sucking but looking at Cesare take all of the length past the point of gagging was doing a number of Micheletto’s cock. What made it twitch from hunger was also the fact that Ezio not ONCE took his eyes off Micheletto, he kept those golden eyes that shone from the hood of his robes like small suns on him at _all_ time. Even the hidden blade was in complete control as  Ezio smiled when he traced the cool metal softly through Cesare’s black hair slowly matting from cum and sweat.

“How much practice did you get with your padre Cesare?” Ezio tilted his his as his balls were churning their first load, “Did he congratulate you for such skill?” Cesare couldn’t speak with his mouth full and soon his throat took the brunt of it when Ezio pushed his head down. If he was going to come, that mouth of his was going to bare it all, he groaned as he spurted his load inside and Cesare panicked. The load was thick, bitter and salty and it coated his throat pass capacity, mercifully Ezio eased his grip and Cesare pulled off the gushing cock. His eyes were blank, losing all trace of even rebellion which was just fine for Ezio, “Swallow...I am the last of my line, it is precious.” Saying that didn’t sit too well with Ezio but he was getting beyond witty quips now.

Cesare gulped the load down and if he was having trouble, Ezio’s blade on his jumping adam’s apple helped move things along. He pulled back Cesare’s hair again making him gurgle a scream and rammed his tongue down the brat’s throat, Cesare was choking on seed and Ezio’s tongue. He almost blacked out when Ezio pulled off him and licked his lips off his own load.

“M-m..m-my..papa..” Cesare babbled, the seed trickling down his lips in a white trail and Ezio placed his blade against his chest.

“Cesare...would you like to be saved?”

“N-n...y-es...no...”

“Make up your mind, saved or damned..?”

“FUCK!” That was the only intelligible thing he could mustered and Ezio spun him around, Cesare almost suffered backlash from the speed and blurly saw a shape, “M-Micheletto..?”

“Maestro.” Micheletto whispered hollowly, his pants long gone, his cock drooling towards the floor, hell he didn’t even try to hide this...not that Cesare could say anything in retort..but he snapped out of his sex trance.

“Fottuto idiota! Help me!” Cesare lost his voice when the hidden blade tapped against his neck, “K-kill him!”

“Si, kill me...or..” Ezio pulled Cesare up so they were both standing, “Join in.”

“What?!”

“What!? You Si Auditore sporco!!” Ezio pulled Cesare’s head back nearly making him fall on him and he pressed his body completely so that he could feel the object of his desire. “Y-you cannot allow this Assassin!”

Ezio just slipped his cock right inside Cesare, instantly the defiance was erased and a whimpering boy was back in its proper place, Cesare’s body went rigidly limp all at once and was only left dangling in the air by the grace of Auditore who just kept his hand on Cesare’s forearm. But this left an IDEAL angle for exploration and since the hidden blade was at Cesare’s neck, NO RESISTANCE! He methodically pumped into the boy as Micheletto looked on and inched closer, closer, closer....

Until his thick ready cock was just a hair’s breath from Cesare’s lips.

“Maestro...I...” Micheletto struggled to find the words, Ezio didn’t stop pumping..he actually pushed Cesare’s face right into Micheletto’s waist and his lips met the curly hairs of his loyal friend’s loins. The musty sweaty scent took hold of Cesare, his eyes blanketed over with lust.

He gripped the sides of Micheletto’s waist and slid his cock into his mouth.

 

A perfect resistance to the pushing and a wonderful motion for the sucking.

 

 _**The boy was talented, what else could Ezio say?** _

 

 _******************************  
** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected threeway has occurred! But could it go even FURTHER! All things sound good in theory....

********************************************

Under ordinary circumstances, NONE of this would be possible...all around them was a battle between Assassins and Borgia men, yet in the thick of it, were three men, mortal enemies simply FUCKING on the battlefield. The mere thought of it bordered frankly-on ludicrous, yet here they were.

Now that wasn’t to say that NO ONE was enjoying themselves, quite the contrary, Ezio considered this to be a pretty smart move, hell, if all battles and wars could be won or lost by sheer stamina and sweaty, sticky bodies collapsing in gasping naked piles of flesh...he’d prefer it over killing. Just because he was damn good at murder didn’t mean he enjoyed it and this option at LEAST left people alive.

But alas, fucking like rabbits was temporary...eventually he’d have to Cesare and Micheletto, he just didn’t get that far in his thinking yet and really, it’s hard to plot your next objective with your cock inches deep in Borgia ass.

Micheletto was in rapture, Cesare was not the best cocksucker...he WAS the best cocksucker. In this frenzied state, not only was he wonderfully proficient but he was DOCILE...and a part of Micheletto wanted that fire back in Cesare’s eyes as those were the reason he obeyed him. Cesare was power, he was absolution, he was an all consuming blaze...

 

 _But he REALLY was the best cocksucker Micheletto  has ever had._

 

He kept one hand on his blade and one on Cesare’s head as the boy clawed his waist, he couldn’t believe how much of his cock was in Cesare’s mouth!? The tongue cradled his flesh and nearly wrapped itself around it, he felt the ends and the back of his master’s mouth so vividly to the point of hitting the wall several times. That wasn’t Micheletto’s fault! It was the blasted Assassin’s!

Ezio made it a game, from his viewpoint he was completely connected to Cesare and enjoyed watching his toned backside jolt and retract from each timed push. Sometimes he was slow and then unexpectedly would charge himself in quickly before lulling back, what he enjoyed the most were the wet slaps of his thighs as they smacked against Cesare’s ass. The jiggling of their skin was a marvel to behold and actually turned him more then he thought possible, the human body was truly a fascinating creation and he now understood why Leonardo liked being on top when they were together, he must have really liked the angle or perhaps he liked Ezio’s attention going through him...Ezio had no clue and that was another mystery he needed to solve. Perhaps when he got back after this was done.

“So, tell me...what is this puttana....normally prefer? Up or down?” Ezio managed in between the rhythmic pushes, Micheletto came already...coating Cesare’s face in a slap of heavy whiteness. Words were spoken and he finally caught the few of them to tie to a sentence.

“W-what...I..phew...he likes, wait why am I telling you this Assassin!?”

“Why is your cock in his mouth and mine in his ass?” Ezio sent a weak smile to Micheletto, then followed with a shove all into Cesare and a loud groan signaling he was emptying his balls in Cesare’s body. Hearing Cesare screech from the surprise and watching him ram his head into his waist from the hot flow just made Micheletto come too. And a new stain was added to the already crowded area of Cesare’s face. “Let us not pretend..that...none of us are unaware of what is transpiring here.”

“I-I he..likes...when he is pressed. W-we..usually are against something like a wall..”

 _Of course he would_ , the sick little bitch...well, walls weren’t exactly ideal here, that involved moving and Ezio wasn’t keen on walking long distances with Cesare hanging on his dick. He looked at Cesare and then Micheletto then did the calculations in his head.

That’s when it came to him, why the HELL not?!

Ezio hoisted Cesare up, the hidden blade still at the ready and Cesare looked like a rag doll being held loosely, Micheletto wasn’t sure what the Assassin was going to do but his cock was STILL in Cesare and the two moved in closer until Cesare was pressed between them. Merda! Micheletto was LITERALLY in arms reach of Ezio with Cesare writhing,

“Would you be so kind?” Micheletto somehow understood, he slid his arms around both Ezio and Cesare and was keeping them up, Cesare groaned from the squeezing of their thick bodies and it didn’t help that Ezio arched him upward...he was becoming more frenzied and thought he was going to fall. “Ahh, bene...this will do. Si?” Cesare wrapped his arms around Micheletto’s neck and his legs became a vice around Micheletto’s waist. The pressure of Ezio’s cock was decreasing as some of him was pulled upward and Cesare didn’t want that, he wanted to be on that dick for as long as he could so he was trying to return his ass back down on it but he couldn’t...not like this.

Cesare NEEDED to be filled, he needed the pressure! Fuck he was crazed in his cum covered look at his friend and slammed his lips down on his.

What the hell was Micheletto doing?! Like this he couldn’t hold his blade anymore but Ezio laughed at his dilemma and now borderline helpless. That truth was made more clear with the hidden blade that was once Cesare was now against his neck, was this a honey trap!?

“Bastardo..y-you are going to-”

“I am making room.”

“M-making room?”

“Hold him steady culo…this is harder then it looks.” Ezio was clearly amused by Cesare’s quivering body, he felt the heat from Micheletto’s nearby cock, yep…there was sufficient space and well, Ezio didn’t give a shit if there wasn’t.

“Mer-merda!” Micheletto shouted and now knew what was happening, his cock moved on its own, independent of his body and greeted Cesare’s crowded as willingly. He nudged then wiggled and if he had trouble, Ezio graciously held Cesare’s cheeks apart and giving Micheletto just a little more space to cram into.

Cesare screamed murder, his body tensed up beyond anything he felt before…two of them? TWO COCKS?! He had TWO COCKS in there…at once. He jerked and bucked from their differences and shot his load in succession, blinding pain, indescribable pain rippled from beneath him. How could he have two in there? Was he being stabbed? Sure as fuck felt like it, Ezio and Micheletto had the looks of absolute bliss on their faces. This wet tightness as they formed into Cesare was godly, neither moved and bluntly didn’t know HOW to move in this space? Then they looked at each other.

Well, no time like the present to learn, they were educated men after all.

 _One moved up.  
_

 _One moved down.  
_

 _And one melted into a sensual scream._

Teamwork, bloody teamwork was the name of the game here, they moved in turns where one pushed in and hit Cesare’s prostate the other followed in kind and DIO did they ever time it right. They were perfectly unison in their pursuit on who would ring Cesare’s bell the faster, hardest and loudest. He was losing his mind from this, how could Micheletto do this to him and how could he allow this Assassin to do this?

Cesare lost the ability to form words, he just knew he wanted more..more and with unknown strength…he squeezed his thighs around Micheletto so hard that it took his breath away. No, literally, Micheletto was having trouble breathing and he was getting scared, even after he came. He lost strength in his legs and well…

Fell back into the ground, taking Cesare and Ezio with him.

 

 _**Fuck.** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end...at least that's what Ezio ORIGINALLY thought anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it!!

****************************

If Ezio could figure out WHY he was so turned on perhaps this whole situation would make an iota of sense to him. Was it because he was killing for the better part of his life? Was it the rage of the injustice of his family’s slaughter? The stress of it all?

Or maybe, just maybe...he REALLY needed to get laid...which was odd, he had sex on a nearly daily basis..

 _Again_ , his fucking thoughts kept getting in the way of what was going on at the moment.

Which was currently between crushing down on Cesare with his cock tangled with Micheletto’s, if anyone saw them like this who knows what they would think? Ezio was strangely fine with that scenario actually, sure La Volpe and Machiavelli might be at a lost for words (Machiavelli especially but not for long) but Leonardo and Salai? Hell they’d probably wonder why the fuck they weren’t invited, _especially_ Salai…

Being in this position wasn’t too terrible though, Ezio was on the top of this oddly joined pile of muscle and flesh; Cesare was pretty happy and released a heaving sensual sigh. This puzzled Ezio as the sandwich spot seemed to be of utmost uncomfortable-ness, still of all things, this was pretty good sex for Auditore and he had his fair share of some AMAZING threeways.

“Y-you are…heavy, Assassin..” Micheletto gasped with Cesare trying to do the same and Ezio pushed himself down releasing a groan from both men. “AH! Si cazzo puttana!” Ezio wasn’t insulted he just enjoyed his place and pulled himself free from Cesare releasing a small flood of his seed down and out of him.

Cesare was not pleased with the sudden change being removed from his body and gave Ezio a sharp glare under his cum covered face, that glare damn near froze the Assassin cold.

“No! NO! FUCK ME! I COMMAND YOU TO FUCK ME!” Cesare shouted and grabbed Ezio by the collar of his hood, the response was flattering to Ezio as he’s rarely left anyone unsatisfied, “YOU CANNOT STOP! FOTTUTO ASSASSINO!!”

“My, my...am I the best fuck you ever had Cesare Borgia?” Ezio’s cooed in his most erotic timbre then licked his enemy’s face and Cesare melted, he almost came before Micheletto grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed it. That motion even caught Ezio off gaurd and he winced right with Cesare. “Ouch!”

“W-what are you doing Idiota!! Ah!! S-stop!”

“Not. Another. Word. Maestro.” Micheletto commanded, his face darkened as his manhood put into question. For YEARS and after many conquests, Micheletto was WIDELY proclaimed in Cesare’s howlings as his best partner. No one knew his body better than Micheletto and to have any other man-no-an ASSASSIN try to usurp his top spot in sexual prowess. Well that wasn’t sitting right. Cesare looked at him and knew what that glower meant.

 

 _He was pissed._

 

Micheletto grabbed Cesare’s hips and brought them right down on his thighs, not a single bit of Micheletto was open to the air, it was consumed in Cesare who immediately gagged from the sudden spike now up his ass. Ezio was frankly speechless that this had an affect on the brat considering moments ago he had TWO dicks up there. Instantly Cesare quaked and released a guttural moan, his insides were newly full of Micheletto’s swelling dick and no room for anything else could fit in there but Micheletto was pretty steamed and pumped up into his master in rapid succession. Shockwaves of pleasurable agony shot right up into Cesare and each stab made white spots flash in his eyes.

Now Ezio is rarely patient, he prided himself on his many talents he knew he was pretty fucking good at, _fucking_ was one of them...now logically, this would be a GREAT time to haul ass and regroup or kill them which he thought was just plain rude. Justified? Yes... _but rude_. So here  Ezio was watching Micheletto drill into Cesare with a jealous speed which meant that there was NO ROOM to get back in that ass again. To top it off his dick was _still_ _hard_ and it was now cold without being in a wet hot hole, he questioned why the SHIT did he pull out because he was STILL fucking horny!?

 

Sometimes thinking was a pain in the ass...

 

 ** _Ass_.**

 

There’s _still_ an open ass here. And it’s pretty hot and tempting.

 

Ezio looked down at Micheletto who was in full rage mode with pumping his master to infinity and thought about it, Micheletto WASN’T his type but who cares about _type_ when you’re fucking someone in the ass? Time waits for no man.

Ezio’s scarred lips spread into a serpant like smile and he gingerly forced Cesare’s shoulders down while Micheletto was shooting up in him, it took a moment for Micheletto to even register that Ezio was still here, beaming a smile of full of rape and he didn’t connect the dots. He just knew that it _wasn’t_ good.

“R-remove yourself Assassin...ahhh...and I..will allow you to live another day.” He stammered but without sufficient force to make it a bit threatening.

“Indeed, I was going to offer you the same oppoturnity...however. We are far from over.” And Ezio tapped his hidden blade squarely against Micheletto’s split legs and just below his balls. “There is one place I have yet had the pleasure to explore.”

“Follia! You think I would allow you to do that to me!?”

“Cesare is loose enough..so he is solely yours now..this is perfect.”

“Truly you are possessed! il Diavolo! M-monster!”

“I accept those titles with gratitude.” Ezio slipped in without even flinching and Micheletto cried, he was NEVER the receiver in the relationship and NEVER imagined that he would be filled by anyone much less Auditore! Yet here the man was with his cock up his ass. It was pretty nice, tight and hot, the meaty walls trembled and squeeze around the intruding form, Ezio jolted a bit and found the prostate and made sure to rest his head on it, Dio! It was hot, he loved getting a virgin’s hole once in a while. “Ahhh...bene...it would seem that no one has explored these depths yet, truly I am fortunate.”

“S-st-stop...n-no more....” Micheletto strained, the tears locked in the corners of his eyes and he tried to stop them from falling but the pain was unreal to him. “I..cannot take...more.”

“ _More_? As you wish signora.”  Ezio grabbed Micheletto’s legs, raised him up and drove into him with all his might. This created a slope and Cesare’s upper body slid down over Micheletto releasing the most melodic scream either men ever heard, Micheletto couldn’t do a thing as he was holding down Cesare’s hips to keep him from flinging overhead and  injuring himself but the angle was supreme bliss. The fear of falling made Cesare tense up and ring of muscle around Micheletto’s cock tightened, he could feel the walls constrict and vibrate but now he couldn’t move properly...

But Cesare on the other hand was more then willing to do the moving and he stretched his hand over Micheletto’s head then he pushed his body down on the cock repeatedly.

“Fuck me! Fuck me più difficile!” Cesare chanted and crashed his greedy waist down so hard on Micheletto that he could’ve sworn his master broke something, he REALLY hoped it wasn’t his cock. It appeared maddness took his mind and Cesare gyrated his hips in a circular motion causing the form to stir his insides, he wanted to be fucked raw and was moving so fast that Micheletto barely could move. Where the hell did this strength come from?!

“W-wait!! Aspettate padrone! Per favore! Ahhhh!” Micheletto had zero control over anything and had no clue on how this happened so fast!?

Ezio dove in him and Cesare bounced on him...if he was going to die, now would be grand. As not many people could experience this type of pleasure. He could barely keep hold of Cesare and Cesare was bursting, he needed to blow his load and bellowed his sweet sobs in the air. Sweat clung to every part of them and as the churning reached it’s final lap, Micheletto howled out his orgasm and blew his load completely into Cesare and released his master’s cock to have the shoot hot white ribbons on his face. Ezio followed suit and Micheletto felt the rush coat his inner core with a thickness he never felt before, FINALLY Ezio went soft and he thanked God for it..

He pulled out and unceremoniously dropped Micheletto’s lower half to the dirt.

The slow bubbling flows leaked out of Micheletto’s ass and mixed his his load inside Cesare, the Assassin looked at them both before finishing the last bit of orgasm out and on Cesare’s back. He went completely soft and cracked his back, another signal he was getting older and muttered curses....

“Well, this was a pleasant diversion..do you not agree?” Ezio heaved as he dressed himself back properly, these were one of the few times where wearing white was PRETTY useful because he was positive there were stains just about every goddamn where on him. Cesare was gone and Micheletto weakly stared at the Assassin as he began to make his exit.

“T-this...does...not change anything Assassino...we _will_ kill you..”

“I never intended it to be a subsitute...just a reminder.”

“A....reminder? Of what?” Ezio turned back and stared at Micheletto.

“Debauchery...no one is above it, not you, not the Borgias and not myself.”

 

 _**That was the first thing that made sense to all those involved.** _

 

 

**Debauchery-END**


End file.
